The Paths we Walk
by ScotSniper
Summary: Yellow is troubled with a recurring nightmare, with Red missing and Blue gone she turns to Green, but her badly timed meeting with the mysterious gym leader shatters her faith in allies. Alone, she decides to deal with the plot that threatens to plunge Kanto into chaos. Done as a series of ONESHOTs


.

~The Paths We Walk~

A girl lay slumped against an old tree by a riverbank, her gentle snores weakly echoed through the deep-rooted trees of the forest. Her breathing quickened as her tranquillity of her dreams were warped into nightmares. Finally she broke free from her mental prison and slowly opened her amber eyes. She had been dreaming about him again.

_His scarlet cloak billowing in the wind, flowing smoothly almost like a river of blood, his back facing her and slowly turning with a grace that would easy distract those who could not sense his intent. His eyes where now on her, in her nightmares his gaze burned her like fire, maybe she was always burning and he was merely observing as the flames consumed her small frame. But from the way he was smiling there was no denying he was taking pleasure from watching her burn, such a horrid smile it was, yet captivating at the same time. He was attractive, yes, but she feared him to greatly to even consider him in any fantasies she devised. There was another man she cared for after all._

She shook her head to bring herself back to reality.

'_Yellow of the Viridian Grove does not give in to fear that easily.'_ She told herself as she rose and dusted her poncho carefully to remove large pieces of dirt that had stuck to her clothing while she rested.

"Why the same dream again?" She said aloud to herself, was it a warning to her to prepare for a coming threat? Even if there was danger she could handle it, her partners were strong and she took comfort as she ran her hand over the spherical capsules that contained them.

Yellow smiled to herself and raised her head skywards to see the sun rising. She had lost far too much sleep worrying about this already, perhaps she should warn her human friends just to be safe? Her friends! How long has it been since she had last seen them? And with that thought in her mind, she broke into an energetic sprint back to civilisation.

* * *

Viridian City looked beautiful this time of year a Teenager lazily mused from his apartment's balcony. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. A storm was coming; he could feel it echo through his bones, it was a weak but noticeable vibration from the very earth. And the air too showed signs, the air he breathed felt heavier, weakly pushing down on the insides of his lungs. In short everything felt tense, like a captivated audience waiting for a big reveal, though, for some reason he doubted this reveal would be particularly pleasant. He felt the tension rise slightly as a familiar blond haired girl rushed down the street with a bright smile.

He caught her eye and she shot a smile and wave at him. He smiled and sent a lazy wave back to her, he had to be polite to his neighbours after all, else his flatmates would kill him for any further complaints. He already had a notorious reputation around town as it was.

He sighed once more as Yellow passed from sight. He really hoped he would survive this storm too.

* * *

Green Oak was a pragmatist; he took great pride in his role as a gymleader, and was regarded as an important, albeit spiritual leader around town because of it. Everyone in town respected his ability and authority, save one troublesome element, and he took it upon himself to do everything in his power to live up to their expectations. However, Viridian was a quiet town and little happened beyond the odd challenger or trouble from a certain inhabitant, though he had been rather quiet of late and that worried him. His thoughts drifted to his friends, his old rival Red had also been quiet. The raven haired champion of Kanto had been off the radar for three months now, if this persisted any longer Green feared he would have to go and search for him to ensure he was in good health. Green was certain that Red of all people could take care of himself, but it didn't hurt to care.

He sat back in his chair and scanned his gym.

Empty.

He missed the visits he got from a certain troublesome Brunette girl. Guilt swelled up in his chest after their last exchange, he hadn't meant to have been so harsh on her, she was just worried about him for missing so many of her big get-togethers. Deep down he agreed with her, but he was far too stubborn to admit it and it had cost him a close friend as a result. He wished she would just one day stroll into his gym again and pretend that their argument had never happened but a month had passed and still no word from her.

Green bit his lip was he really feeling lonely? The thought made him want to laugh in disgust, almost like one would at a bad joke just to appease the teller, but the taunting silence around him told him otherwise.

'Maybe I should call her?' The idea was almost immediately shooed away like a mangy Growlithe, Green Oak never apologised, even if he was in the wrong.

Several knocks at the door made his heart skip a beat, before his mind cruely shot down his hopes, Blue never knocks, his mind supplied and made Green wonder who would come visit him. Perhaps it was his sister or Grandfather coming to check up on him?

Rather than think about it further, Green decided to find out the old fashioned way and swiftly answered the door, a bit faster than what would usually be comfortable.

He deflated slightly upon recognising his former Pupil, despite her bright smile Green could tell something was bothering her and it was probably the reason for her visit. Wordlessly he stepped aside to allow her to enter, pausing for a moment to take note of the coming rain clouds that approached in the distance.

Yellow took a seat on a nearby sofa and Green took a seat opposite of her before speaking.

"So what brings you here Yellow? I doubt you came here to practice, but I'm open to challenges from anyone should you change your mind." Green smiled warmly at her, an expression he usually reserved for family, but it had been too long since he had last seen them.

"…Well it's just that we haven't spoken recently and I just wanted to see how you were."

She returned the smile with a timid one of her own. A feeling of warmth flowed into Green's chest it had been too long since he last had good company. He always did enjoy talking to Yellow, she wasn't energetic like Red or devious like Blue, she was just…

Green became aware that he had been staring at her for an awkward period of time and resumed speaking. "I'm glad… It's been… too quiet." He frowned slightly at this, he missed going off on adventures and saving the world in these days of peace he never got the same rush out of battle as he once did and it was starting to take its toll. He had read most of the books in his library, battled almost every trainer in Kanto and yet it did nothing to alleviate his boredom. He missed Blue's visits at least they kept him entertained. He mentally shook himself to stop his thoughts from drifting to her again; he hated the feeling of guilt they brought with them.

"Quiet is good though, right?" Yellow crossed her legs and a wistful look crossed her face. "Do you think the other regions are as peaceful?"

Green glanced at her, even after all the battles she had been through, all the trials she had suffered the same innocence still lingered in her eyes from the day he had first met her. Part of him envied her for it, he wished he could have remained like she had just a little bit longer, but that part of him had died long ago and there no way to bring it back.

He studied her features subtly, in the years that he had known her she had grown more womanly, since when did she become so beautiful?

Green mentally smacked himself, he could not think of her like that! She was his pupil! She had come to him for comfort no doubt, he couldn't even consider abusing her trust. He focused on answering her question to prevent his mind from wandering again.

"I've heard of some troubles… Sinnoh has been having some troubles with a criminal group and Unova has seen a rise in Pokemon Liberation campaigns, so much so that its starting to become a nuisance to the government."

"How terrible…" Yellow muttered looking down at her thighs. Green's eyes could help but follow hers. "Perhaps there is something in their campaign, Pokemon not being treated as equals, many people only see them as tools just like Team Rocket used to. But if we are split apart then there can be no harmony, only wars would follow such a crude separation of species, integration is our only hope of a lasting peace." She leaned forward placing her hands on the coffee table that separated them for support. "We need them, they need us…" She concluded.

Green frowned, Yellow could communicate with her Pokemon because of her abilities; he mentally reflected upon his own relationship with his own team, it was so different from hers. He cared about his partners but they were like him, silent and isolated, outcasts.

"Pokemon take after their masters don't they?" He suddenly spoke, he didn't even know why he said that but decided to follow through. "Your partners are warm and friendly like you… mine are cold and independent, but also lonely."

Yellow shot him a confused look. "Are… you lonely Green?"

Her voice was filled with concern, very few people in this world cared about him so deeply, he had made little effort to befriend others and usually did the opposite and pushed them away. Not a day went by when he did not regret his actions, it had left him alone and, given time, he would eventually become bitter. He would grow old and nobody would care for him and in return he would look upon the world with scorn. He didn't want to live like that, that type of life wasn't worth living.

"…Green?" Yellow's worried voice echoed through his thoughts.

Yellow noticed that he had snapped from his daze and was looking at her with an unreadable expression. Slowly he drew forwards so that their faces were close, Yellow did not back away but continued to look into his eyes and try to understand his intent.

Their eyes were locked and a few moments there was silence as they tried to read each other.

"…Yes." Green finally muttered.

Then he kissed her.

Yellow froze up at the contact. Unsure what to do, so she did nothing, this was too much, to fast for her mind to comprehend. Somewhere in her scattered, now chaotic mind something was screaming at her that this was wrong. That she did not feel this way for Green.

She broke the kiss and ran, ignoring Green's yells of apology and burst out the door and into the heavy downpour.

At least the rain could hide her tears.


End file.
